


In the Still of the Night

by belle_ny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_ny/pseuds/belle_ny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. FTL. Set shortly before the Skin Deep.<br/>A lot of sudden revelations might happen when the only two residents of the Dark Castle can’t sleep on a particularly hot summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

It was one of those hot summer nights when air stands still and the bed feels like a frying pan. Even the moonlight, coming from a swung open window, seemed to heat the room further as Belle tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn’t lay still and every move made her feel hotter. With a grunt she finally thought that enough was enough. There was no way she would fall asleep feeling like her very bones were on fire. Belle decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water hoping that walking barefoot on the stone floor will ease the burning under her skin at least a bit. Normally she wouldn’t dare walking around the castle wearing her summer nightgown, which was made of spider web thin cotton, barely knee length, had a plunging neckline and no sleeves, but the mere thought about an additional layer of clothing physically hurt. It was the middle of the night, there was no way Rumplestiltskin would see her anyway – he was either asleep or in his tower, consumed by work on some potion. With this thought Belle headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the main hall. Suddenly, Belle saw her master sitting in his favorite chair by the lit fireplace and froze in the middle of the staircase, all thoughts vanishing from her head except for how little clothing she was wearing. She was about to bolt back to her room and avoid meeting Rumplestiltskin’s eyes for the next few days when he spoke:

“Why is my caretaker wandering the castle under the cover of the night? Are you trying to learn my secrets or looking for a way to escape?” He smirked without looking at her.

“Yes, I was going to run away and that’s exactly why I’m wearing practically nothing.” Belle was both angered and emboldened by his question. He still didn’t trust her, still waited for her to betray him any minute. “I was going to the kitchen for a glass of water.”

The tone of Belle’s voice told Rumplestiltskin he offended her. He dared a quick look at her and asked in a quiet, apologetic voice:

“Are you well? Why couldn’t you sleep, Belle?”

“Yes, I am well. It’s just too hot to sleep.” She said, her anger disappearing at the show of his concern for her. “And how can you sit by the fire wearing leathers in this heat?“

“Adjusting the air temperature around my body is one of the perks of being the Dark One.” He said flatly as if it was obvious.

“That is quite handy. Um, is there… a way you could…maybe…” Belle didn’t finish as she felt the air around her cooling off.

“Better?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

“Yes, much better. Thank you.” Belle said with a smile and took a deep breath.

“No matter.” Rumplestiltskin said and turned back to the fire.

Uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Belle knew he was dismissing her, but she just couldn’t leave him sitting there alone. There was something about his fallen shoulders and the way he stared blankly into the fire that caused a sting in her chest.

“And, um, why aren’t you asleep.” She asked, tentatively shifting in her feet.

“Nothing to bother yourself with, little one.” He tried to wave off the conversation.

“Rumple, why don’t you talk to me?” She suggested softly.

“What do you want from me, Belle?” He asked a bit impatiently.

While a direct question, instead of word games and hints, which was the usual case with the Dark One, meant he wasn’t in particularly good mood or was simply tired, Belle liked it because it allowed her to catch a glimpse of the real person underneath the golden shimmer and crazy grins.

“I want to know what’s bothering you, to help you. After all, you’re the one who wanted me here.”

“I wanted a caretaker.”

“Right! And daughters of noblemen, who grew up with three maids, are known for being great at keeping the household.” Belle scolded rolling her eyes. “You can wave a hand and castle will be spotless in a second. You wanted a companion, so why don’t you let me do what you brought me here for?”

“You think you know me so well, girl? That’s a dangerous misconception.” He half mocked, half warned her.

“No, I don’t think I know you well, but I want to. You can’t keep closing off from me. Even if you don’t believe in words, I’m bound to you by the terms of our deal. I promised to stay with you forever and that’s what I’m intending on however long that might be.” Belle said hoping that the pleading notes in her voice will make him understand that she wasn’t playing with him.

Rumple only snorted still looking into the fire. Then he furrowed his eyebrows as if the meaning of her words just caught up with him and looked at Belle.

“Yes, I figured.” She answered his unspoken question with a soft smirk.

“How?” Rumple breathed out with a bewildered look on his face. A particularly wicked part of him was eagerly anticipating the day when his pretty caretaker would realize that she was literally going to spend eternity with him, that even the death of old age wouldn’t be her salvation. Not aging was supposed to be her first clue. And now it turned out she perfectly knew what she was agreeing for from the very beginning. Not many people, to say the least, who made deals with him, were actually listening to the terms. Most of them didn’t even read the contract completely before signing it.

Now that the air temperature around her was back to comfortable, Belle’s feet started to get cold on the stone floor and her legs were getting tired of standing, not mentioning that she was still underdressed. Belle considered excusing herself for a few minutes to go to her room and put something on, but she knew she might lose the moment. Rumplestiltskin would close off again or even lock himself in the tower for the next few days like he’s done before, so she silently repeated her mantra about doing the brave thing and headed down the stairs.  

“Well, summoning you was actually my idea in the first place.”

“Oh?” All he managed even more surprised at the second revelation.

Then all thoughts flew out of his head. Belle reached the end of the stairs and was now standing in the light in front of him. “Good God, she wasn’t joking about wearing almost nothing!” – He thought while trying to take his hungry eyes away from her delicate form. Now Rumplestiltskin felt hot even despite all his magical efforts. He already had a hard time forcing thoughts about Belle out of his head when he went to bed after watching her moving around the castle all day and flashing her dazzling smiles at him. And the sight he just got was not going to improve the situation.

Belle felt her cheeks burn. Not knowing what else to do she hurried to the dining table behind Rumplestitlkin and hopped up on it like she usually did. In the next moment she gasped startled as her flimsy nightgown turned into the light blue dress she wore during the day.

“So you were saying?” Rumplestiltsin said smirking at her from his chair that was now standing in its usual place at the front of the table.

Belle blinked trying to get over the surprise and collect her thoughts. She was relieved that now she could talk to him without worrying about her nakedness. And yet, for some reason, a tiny part of Belle was disappointed that Rumplestiltskin chose to cover her. Feeling man’s eyes roaming over her body wasn’t new for Belle, but enjoying it was. It disturbed something deep inside her, something dark and exciting.

“Belle?” Rumplestiltskin called pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, right, sorry.” She shook her head. “Um, when the ogres first came to our land I knew there was not much we could do, since so many others had already fallen during the centuries of Ogre wars. I thought we needed to look for an alternative solution rather than simply trying to fight them off. But of course I was a young girl and all those generals only laughed at me. Then one day, while reading in the library, I came across a legend about the Dark One. My nanny used to tell me stories about a gold-spinning demon that was stealing babies when I was little and didn’t want to go to bed.” Belle let out a laugh at the memory. “But this legend caught my attention because, unlike many others I heard, it didn’t picture you as some evil entity. It said that you were able to save all children of the front lands and end one of the first Ogre wars by yourself in a day.” Belle paused, as she noticed a shadow of sadness crossing Rumple’s face.

His eyes trailed off and had a blank expression as if he suddenly got lost in a thought or memory. Belle was about to ask him about it, but Rumple looked up and gestured for her to continue the story.

“When I came with the suggestion to summon you my father dismissed it at once, but when there was no hope left to save our people and our lands from being ravaged he reconsidered. While we were waiting for your response, I did all the further research. I knew you wouldn’t be interested in our offer since you span straw into gold, but if you showed up anyway, it would mean we had something valuable to you. So I wanted to be prepared to negotiate, especially since I also knew you liked to trick people into agreeing to your terms.”

“Nah-uh,” Rumplestiltskin interrupted, swinging his index finger, “I do not lie when I make deals. It’s not my fault if people promise me “anything” and then want to back out when I name my price.”

“Exactly! That’s why I had to really listen to the terms. And you said I was to spend forever with you, but “forever” for a human and for you is different. Dark One has the life eternal, so the only way I could fulfill that term is if I lived as long as you do.” She finished as if she was answering a lesson to her teacher.

It was exactly how he planned it and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but admire her logic. The more he knew her, the more Belle amazed him.

“I knew I chose you well.” Rumplestiltskin said before he could think better of it. He could tell it was too late to deny anything from the way Belle’s eyes widened. 

“So there was a reason you wanted me, not just anyone, but me!” She exclaimed as if he just proved her long-standing guess. “You came prepared as well, which means you had to have known or seen me before you appeared in the war room.”

As much as he liked that about Belle, this was one of those cases when the Dark One wished she wasn’t so smart.

“Why me, Rumplestiltskin?” She asked again shifting on the table closer to him. Her bare ankle accidentally brushed against Rumple’s hand laying on the armrest of his chair. And when she saw how Rumple’s fingers twitched as if he stopped himself from moving and he looked away clenching his jaw Belle realized she knew the answer. Maybe this time there was no grand plan behind his actions and Rumple just wanted to have the woman he was attracted to close to him? He had to make a deal for her to be just his caretaker, because he was sure that Belle would never look at the Dark One with anything but fear and disgust. Could it be that her feelings for him weren’t one-sided? Without thinking, as if obeying some impulse, Belle turned on the table and put one foot on the chair on either side of Rumple’s thighs.

“Careful, little one. You’re attempting a very dangerous game, the one you should never play with monsters. I’m nothing like the knights whose caresses you’re used to.” Rumple warned and caught one of her ankles in his hand.

“I’m not used to anyone’s caresses.“ Belle said trying to hide trembling in her voice, startled by her own boldness.

“Is that so? And what about your betrothed?” He murmured, slowly stroking her foot with his thumb. 

“It was a purely political union intended to strengthen both our lands. Gaston and I never loved each other. He was always kind and respectful, but I would never welcome the touch of someone I didn’t…” Belle trailed off not daring to voice her next words.

“Someone you didn’t … what?” Rumple asked with a challenge in his voice, ready to hear another lie.

“Someone I didn’t care about.“ Belle answered raising her chin.

“Are you asking me to believe that you care about the monster who took you away from your family and imprisoned you?” Rumple narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not a monster, Rumplestiltskin. You’re a man and a foolish one at that. You took me away from an unwanted marriage where I would have to endure each night with my husband and be an adornment on his hand, whose sole purpose for existence would be to produce an heir. You say you imprisoned me, I say you saved me!” Belle blurted and intense in her voice took Rumple aback.

“And you’re willing to give yourself to me not asking for anything in return?” Rumple spoke slowly and Belle nodded. “Very well.” He said, looking her up and down.

If she wanted to play he would play. The foolish girl thought she could make the Dark One believe in her feelings to get whatever it was that she wanted. He’s been played like that before and wasn’t about to make the same mistake again. Rumple decided to teach Belle a lesson and call her bluff. He would pretend to believe her and go along with it. It was only a matter of time, short time he was sure, before Belle would wince and push him away. With these thoughts Rumple stood up, placed his hands on Belle’s calves and started slowly pushing her skirts up. Belle gulped. He looked into her eyes waiting for the signs of panic and revulsion. He saw none. Belle was nervous at best. Her breathing quickened and pupils dilated. If Rumple didn’t know better he could’ve thought she was aroused. He stepped closer in between her legs as his palms reached Belle’s thighs. He was startled when he felt no petticoats, no underwear, no nothing - just her soft warm skin. When Rumple turned Belle’s nightgown into the dress he naturally didn’t think about the underwear and apparently Belle didn’t wear any that night because of the heat. Rumple swallowed hard and suddenly the reality of what was happening caught up with him. He was about to molest an innocent girl who was nothing but kind to him.

“I can’t.“ He whispered and shut his eyes, turning away from her. Whether she was playing or not, the damn girl won. Whatever human still remained in him felt sick.

“Why?” She asked softly cupping a side of Rumple’s face to make him look at her again.

“I have no right to take something that was never meant to be mine. Your husband should take your virginity.” Rumple breathed out looking into her eyes.

“My virginity should be taken by someone who I’m willing to give it to.” She said softly. “You’re a funny man, Rumplestilskin. You make deals, scare and trick people to get what you want, and yet you’re afraid to take something that’s freely offered.” Belle said searching his face. “But fine, if deal sounds more comfortable to you, I will give you my body in exchange for something.”

“For what?” Rumple asked hating himself. He knew there would be a catch, and yet he realized he wanted to pay the price.

“In exchange for yours.” Belle smiled and he was all but dumbstruck. “That’s right, Rumple. I am yours if you are mine.”

Rumple couldn’t believe his ears. Belle wanted him for… him? She could’ve asked for anything – freedom, magic, power… riches, for God’s sake! And she wanted him!?

Belle saw his confusion and used the opportunity. She leaned in and caught his lips with hers. Rumple stilled, but his resolve could only last so long. Shy and tentative at first, in a few moments their kiss became passionate and desperate. Long suppressed feelings from both sides rushed to the surface all at once. He suddenly felt so tired of constant tricking and scheming, being suspicious of everything and waiting to be stabbed in the back. Even if just for the moment, Rumple wanted to be the man Belle thought him to be and share this night with the woman who made him believe there was hope and light even for a condemned soul like the Dark One. With a groan Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle’s waist and pressed her tight against him.

Belle’s arms snaked up his shoulders and tangled in his hair. Her head was spinning. She knew she was supposed to be afraid if not of the Dark One then of what she was doing. It was wrong by all canons and went against the way Belle was raised, but as wrong as it might have seemed it felt right and that was the only justification she ever looked for. Her heart already belonged to Rumplestiltskin and it was only logical if her body did as well. Reluctantly, Rumple abandoned Belle’s now swollen lips to lavish her throat with attention and Belle dropped her head back to give him more access. She moaned and arched into him trying to press their bodies tighter yet, the sensation of Rumple’s leather clad sides against the bare skin of her inner thighs sending a jolt of electricity straight to her core.

“Tell me.” Rumple whispered between fiery kisses along her collarbones. “Tell me what you desire, my lady?

“You, Rumplestiltskin. All of you.” She managed panting.

“Then me you shall have.” He said and with a snap of his fingers he whisked them into his bedroom.

As distracted, to say the least, as Belle was she couldn’t help but sneak a look around. It was one of the few rooms in the castle that Rumplestiltskin forbade her to enter.

“Should I stop and give the lady a tour of my chambers first?” Rumple inquired with a smirk.

“Maybe later.” Belle laughed blushing.

“Later.” Rumple agreed resuming his previous activity on the other side of Belle’s neck.

Design and décor of the room were immediately forgotten, as well as the size and softness of the massive four-post bed Belle found herself pinned down to. For all she knew there was nothing else in the world except for the man above her - his weight on her body, his hot breath on her skin, his mouth sucking and nibbling at her pulse point and his hands roaming her sides. Rumplestiltskin was everywhere and yet it wasn’t nearly enough. She wanted, needed more. Barely realizing it Belle started tugging at his waistcoat. Why did he have to wear so many complicated clothes? She very much enjoyed the view, but the thing was proving impossible to take off. Rumplestiltskin let out a little laugh and in the next moment waistcoat disappeared. He could’ve had them both naked in a second, but Rumple didn’t want to take away the pleasure of undressing each other from both of them, not mentioning that Belle was a maiden and he needed to take things slow. Clever spinner’s fingers went to work on the front fastening of Belle’s dress pulling the cord out of the eyelets and pushing the bodice open in mere seconds. He cupped one of Belle’s breasts through the thin fabric of her white camisole, gently scraping the perky nipple with his black fingernail. Belle bit her lip trying to smother a moan as she felt a sharp electric current going straight to her core, but she failed miserably when in the next moment Rumple pressed his lips to her other nipple and sucked on it. Even though fabric prevented the direct contact somehow it made the sensation more intense making Belle arch her back and fist her hands in Rumple’s hair.

The smell of Belle’s skin was intoxicating and the sounds she was making while Rumple lavished her breasts with attention made his breeches feel painfully tight. He needed to move things along or some permanent damage to his anatomy could happen and if Belle’s writhing and keening were anything to judge by she was just as eager. Ruplestiltskin sat and pulled Belle up with him. He gently pushed the bodice off Belle’s shoulders then pulled the camisole out of her skirt and off over her head leaving the girl naked from the waist up. Belle didn’t make any attempts to cover herself, but she lowered her gaze and turned beetroot red. 

“Lovers’ bed is not a place to be shy, my Belle.” Rumple murmured as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger to make her meet his eyes.

Belle nodded with a soft smile and her hands went to take Rumple’s shirt off. Mesmerized she touched his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin under her fingers. Regardless to what it looked like his skin was just as warm and soft as hers, maybe just a bit more textured.

Till that moment Rumple didn’t realize how touch-starved he was as even this simple caress made him pin Belle down again and attack her lips in a searing kiss. This time his tongue invaded her mouth and Belle made a muffled yelp of surprise, but in a few moments her own was already equally participating in this play-dance.

Belle’s skirts had to go next. Rumple all but tore the fastening and pulled them down and off her legs leaving Belle gloriously bare in front of him. His hungry eyes didn’t know where to settle – she was all porcelain skin and feminine curves. He swallowed hard as his mouth suddenly went dry. With a single thought his leather breeches and boots disappeared – taking those off was going to take much longer time than Rumple now had patience for. He covered Belle with his body feeling her skin with his head to toe and buried his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Like a man possessed he kissed, licked and nibbled at every little bit of Belle’s skin his lips could reach without missing a single inch.

Belle arched and moaned under him, not knowing what else to do she just held on to the mane of his wild curls trying to press their bodies even tighter. Belle’s shyness was gone all she felt was the need, the hunger. Her insides were on fire and an aching tension low in her belly that she felt before ever so slightly was now unbearable and begged for release.

Following the instinct, Belle parted her legs and bent her knees. She felt Rumple’s cock pressing hard against her womanhood, but before she could process it, Rumplestiltskin sneaked a hand in between their bodies and gently traced her folds with his fingertips making her gasp and tense.

The beast part of the Dark One half groaned half grumbled at how wet Belle was. If Rumplestiltskin still had any doubts about Belle’s desire or why she was doing it they were gone now. His beauty wanted this just as much as he did. She wanted him, she was ready for him and Rumple needed to be inside of her this instant or he was going to lose his mind. Rumple took himself in hand and looked at Belle. Being consumed with lust was one thing, but her delicate passage was untried and he didn’t want to startle her with a sudden intrusion. Girl was panting, eyes heavy leaded. There was no uncertainty or fear on her face just longing. Belle searched his eyes asking for something she couldn’t comprehend or find words for.

Without averting his gaze, Rumplestiltskin found her entrance with the head of his cock and carefully pushed inside, immediately feeling Belle’s inner walls tightening around him. Belle cried out and shut her eyes painfully digging her fingernails into Rumple’s flesh. The sensation went straight to his groin making it harder to hold still when every cell in his body screamed urging Rumple to move, but he already felt something warm and far less sticky than Belle’s female juices on his cock. His senses, heightened by magic even allowed Rumplestiltskin to smell a faint trace of iron, so there was no mistake about it – Belle was bleeding. Trying not to move the lower part of his body, Rumple went to place gentle soothing kisses to her jaw and neck hoping that it would distract Belle.

“It’s alright, my Belle. Your body is adjusting. The pain is going to go away soon, just don’t hold on to it.”

Their eyes met and Rumple’s heart nearly stopped in its crazy race. She looked so open, so vulnerable, so truly his that it startled him. He really was a monster for succumbing to his carnal desires and hurting his precious girl.

“Belle…” He whispered barely audible, not knowing what he wanted to say.

True to himself and his relying on magic to fix everything, Rumplestiltskin was about to command it to numb Belle’s pain, but he didn’t get the chance. She hauled him down for a kiss and there was nothing timid about it. Rumple forgot that the trembling virgin in his arms was also a lion heart and apparently a wanton woman to be. The kiss all but scorched him with its desperation and abandon. Belle moaned into his mouth and it was only then that he realized they were already moving – slowly, maddeningly, wonderfully.  

Excellent learner she was, soon Belle was bucking her hips meeting his every thrust and Rumple had to go faster, harder pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in.

Her inexperience and overwhelming new sensations caused Belle to unintentionally fight the approaching release instead of looking for it.

“Let it go, Belle. Let it happen, let it overtake you.” Rumple murmured into her ear.

Belle nodded, but she still tried to think about what she was doing rather than just feel. Rumple realized he had to help her. One of his hands went down in between them where their bodies were joined and he gently squeezed her clit between his fingers. Moments later Belle opened her mouth in a soundless cry as the wave of pleasure finally ripped through her, more intense than anything she ever felt. Belle thought her body might fall apart and yet she never wanted it to stop, clinging to Rumple’s shoulders for dear life.

Belle’s inner walls clenched hard around him and Rumplestiltskin only managed one, two, three more thrusts before he followed her over the edge. Rumple growled her name like a prayer as he spent himself inside of her. His body felt weightless, he thought even his bones might have dissolved inside of this sated cloud-like being.

He looked at Belle still panting underneath him. Her bottomless blue eyes were sparkling with affection and happiness coated with the pleasant tiredness.

“My beautiful Belle.” He praised and kissed her, gently and yet with passion and longing, trying to put all unspoken words and feelings he had for her into one single kiss.

She beamed at him when their eyes met again. Rumple lied on his back beside Belle and pulled her in to rest her head on his shoulder. For a while they just enjoyed the comfort and closeness, noise of burning torches around the room being the only sound breaking the cozy silence.  

Soon Belle’s hand stopped drawing abstract patterns on his chest and her breathing evened. Rumple realized she fell asleep and smiled to himself. He was also relieved feeling lost and not ready to talk about what happened just now or face the consequences that would surely follow. Rumplestiltskin even caught himself wishing he could actually stop the time and not just spin the clock one way or another, so that they would stay curled up in his bed forever.

Now that he was left alone with his thoughts all Rumple’s doubts and fears were crawling their way back into his head. There was no two ways about his feelings for Belle, but could he say the same thing about her? Rumple looked down at Belle, but his eyes strayed to the blood spot on the white sheet right next to her – the condemning evidence of his crime, a silent accusation of his conscience. Yes, Belle wanted it to happen, but he still had no right to take her. She was a young girl, living with a monster and having no way to escape her fate. She must’ve felt trapped, lonely and miserable or simply let some misguided fantasies cloud her judgment, but come morning she would realize what she’s done and be disgusted with herself and even more so with him. Rumple was her master and he was also supposed to protect her, including from himself. Belle would never forgive him for taking advantage of her momentary weakness.

A fear and panic raised in his chest. Rumplestiltskin never realized how much he got used to their companionship, conversations over tea and Belle giggling at his quips. It was comfortable and cozy, and made the Dark Castle feel like home for the first time in centuries. It made the Dark One look forward to coming back knowing that Belle was waiting for him and it was a happy anticipation. He even ignored some very important deals on more than one occasion because he was missing Belle and could only think about seeing her again. And now the very thought that he was going to lose that terrified him. Moreover, Rumple realized he wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing that he was the reason the sparkle in Belle’s eyes disappeared, that he caused her smile to fade. What if she would do something to herself? This thought turned Rumplestitskin’s blood to ice.

He looked at Belle, still sound asleep snuggled at his side. She looked so peaceful, so open and trusting that it broke his dark heart in two. With a single thought Rumplestiltskin summoned his magic and in the next moment he was standing by the grand window of his bedchambers fully dressed. Thoughts were rushing through his head with the speed of light, one idea replacing another before he could fully consider it. He made a mistake, but the disaster didn’t happen yet and he needed to find a way to prevent it.

Rumple glanced back at his sleeping beauty again and suddenly he knew what to do. Slowly, Rumple walked to the bed with the plan already formed in his head. It was a coward’s way out, but it was better than hurting the only person who didn’t treat him like the monster he was. 

Another thought commanded the magic and when he blinked again they were already in Belle’s chambers. He cringed at the memory of making her sleep in the dungeon for the first few days in his castle. Rumplestiltskin gave this room to Belle the morning after they came back from the Sherwood forest. He offered her another deal saying that she could have the room if she promised to stop her crying that annoyed him so much, but Rumple knew he wasn’t fooling anyone even himself. He started to care about Belle and was helpless to stop it. Belle accepted the deal with one of her knowing smiles that told him she saw right through his charade.

Rumple shook his head willing the memories to go away. He had to go through with the plan if he ever wanted to see that smile again and be the reason for it. Belle was now laying under the covers of her bed dressed in the nightgown she was wearing earlier. With a sweep of hand over Belle’s belly he restored her maidenhood – it was only a minor injury from the biological point of view after all, and his magic was capable of a lot more. The next part was more difficult. Rumple held a hand over Belle’s forehead prepared to erase her memories, but his primal possessive instinct protested. Selfishly, Rumple didn’t want Belle to forget what he knew was going to haunt him till the end of his eternity. He wanted her to remember how it felt when he held her in his arms, how she moaned with his name on her lips and all the crazy things he was whispering into her ear. Rumple wanted to keep that connection between them even if Belle thought it was just a dream.

A quick spell finished the job and with the last lingering look at his beauty Rumplestiltskin disappeared in the cloud of purple haze. Tomorrow Belle would think that it was just a strange wicked dream and be relieved she didn’t really give herself to her beastly master.

Belle woke up when sun was already high generously pouring light into the room through the open window. She felt refreshed and stretched luxuriously welcoming the new day. Then her eyes flung open and she sat abruptly in her bed.

“Oh my!” She gasped covering her mouth with a hand.

 Belle felt her cheeks starting to burn as the memories flashed before her eyes. She dreamed about Rumplestiltskin again, but unlike other dreams, this one was much more vivid. A rush of excitement washed over her settling somewhere in her belly. How could she dream in so many details about something she’s never done? Belle didn’t even know about certain things she did with Rumple in her dream or rather the things he did with her.

Just in case, she looked at the other side of her bed and around the room, thinking for a briefest moment that it might have not been a dream. Of course Belle didn’t see anyone and felt foolish for even suggesting that, foolish and…disappointed. At this point Belle couldn’t imagine anything better than waking up to see Rumple holding her in his arms.

With a sigh Belle hurried to the bathroom needing cold water to calm the heat under her skin that had nothing to do with the hot summer weather outside.     

**Author's Note:**

> Even though kisses and everything do happen here and Rumple and Belle are already in love his curse stays intact, because it is my head cannon that to break someone’s curse you don’t only need True Love, you also need the intention to break it. And if you remember each time someone broke the curse of the person they loved on OUaT it was with the intention to do so.  
> As for Cora, she couldn’t break Rumple’s curse not only because she didn’t have the intention. She loved power more than she loved Rumple, so there was no True Love either.


End file.
